


Fire, Fire

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant!Cole, First Time, M/M, Nervous!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Stars always burn hot--and so does the elemental master of fire. But should he really burn hot enough to set the sheets on fire?





	Fire, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This has been finished for a week and I haven't done shit with it aha. Sorry about that!
> 
> This fic was commissioned by an anonymous user :)

 

The two of them made it to the bedroom before Kai’s nerves set in; sparks of fire tickled his tongue and the backs of his teeth, as if someone had lit a sparkler inside his mouth. He shared these with Cole, listening as he gasped. The gasp brought Kai back to the here and now. He was pressed tight to Cole. Everywhere that their bodies touched was so hot that he felt like he could burst into flames at any moment.

“Kai?” Cole asked—slurred, really, lips sloppy as they kissed at Kai’s jaw. Kai unfroze, eyes darting up to look at Cole. It was like Cole had stolen a bit of Kai’s fire to place in his eyes, with how fiercely they burned. Kai’s cheeks, already red, now burned with anxiety. He offered a less than confident smile to Cole, who cocked an eyebrow. Kiss-bruised lips pursed in solidarity.

“Everything okay?” Cole asked. His lips were featherlight, now, dancing around the corner of Kai’s mouth. Kai nodded and turned his head to capture Cole’s mouth, dominating it in a fiery hot kiss. Cole grunted and let himself be shoved into Kai’s room. He laughed into Kai’s mouth, returning the kiss with joyful ease. 

Kai’s cheeks were burned a bright red as hands began to wander; Cole’s hands made straight for his ass, cupping it and giving it a tight, possessive squeeze. Kai let out a soft, embarrassed squawk. He fumbled as he pushed Cole toward the bed, trying and failing when it came to finding the hem of Cole’s shirt. 

Cole fell back onto the sheets easily, batting Kai’s hands out of the way so he could pull his own shirt off. Kai paused at the sight before him. Rough, scarred skin made his violently red, cotton sheets look almost delicate. Cole cocked an eyebrow and lifted his arms over his head. Kai took a moment to breathe, looking up at the darkened ceiling. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Cole asked, voice husky and teasing. Kai let his eyes fall back to Cole and he bit his bottom lip at the stretch of thick, pure muscle on display in front of him. Kai nodded slowly. 

“I, just…” He let his eyes trace downward. “I’ve seen you naked before, but in this context it’s something completely different.” 

Cole nodded. “It is. It’s still a type of exercise. Just a fun type.” He offered a reassuring smile, still as calm and collected as ever. Kai was jealous. He was about to fall apart at the seams, with how badly he was shaking. Cole’s hands went to cup his thighs and Kai realised he was straddling him. His thighs sat on either side of Cole’s keeping him pinned. 

The fingers were hot—and that was saying something. Kai was the elemental master of fire, after all. But they cupped his thighs in just the right way. He bounced back against the touch, wanting to laugh at how easy Cole pulled him back. Kai fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of Cole’s head. 

Kai caught Cole’s eyes and paused, searching them—he wasn’t sure what he was searching them for, but decided that he needed to kiss Cole instead. Their mouths were a bit sloppier than before, a clash of teeth and tongue that neither of them were too bothered by. Cole’s hands were doing much more exploring than Kai’s, occasionally getting him to jump or shake where he was touched.

Pants were shed with a bit of shyness from Kai; Cole shucked his off without a second thought, though Kai sat there on his lap, tie undone but the pants themselves still hanging loosely around his waist. Cole patiently waited, a curious but confident look on his face. 

“I just, I need a moment,” Kai managed out in a grumble. He couldn’t look up, just yet. He was so stunned with the very idea of being here. About to fuck Cole, about to sleep with him. Nya would want to know all the details. Would he even know all the details? His brain was already getting foggy, his thoughts fleeing. The warm body beneath him demanded his attention,  _ all  _ of his attention, even if he couldn’t move. 

Cole’s fingers tiptoed up his thighs. They were sneaky and light, tracing up the stitching and whispering over the cloth like a promise. Kai swallowed and hooked a thumb in his pants. He tried to look as confident as Cole did, but he failed. Cole looked so smooth and natural—Kai looked like he had just swallowed something bitter. 

“God you’re hot,” Cole muttered, never taking his eyes away. Kai’s smile turned nervous and shaky. He had to turn away again, staring at Cole’s belly button. “Like, physically and, you know. Physically.” He licked his pointer finger and then pressed it to the side of Kai’s upper arm. He wasn’t surprised when it didn’t sizzle, but he still rolled his eyes. “We could fry an egg on you.” 

“Thanks,” he said sarcastically. “You’re not bad yourself.” 

Cole laughed. “The gawking gave that away,” he teased in return. His hips rolled upward, smooth and easy; Kai let out a whistled, half-whine, half-sigh at the motion. His entire body shuddered. Even through his pants, he could feel Cole’s cock. It was half-hard and every time he’d ever seen Cole naked flashed through his head. A shudder ran through him. 

He knew that Cole was big when he was  _ soft,  _ but when he was hard—he briefly thought about getting his mouth around it but it flustered him further. He sat back and slid his hands down Cole’s bare chest to rest them on his stomach. 

Cole was still smiling at him, teeth peeking out from between his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you into the sheets.” Kai could barely get the words out. Cole cocked an eyebrow at him—and then he was rolling over onto Kai. His hips rolled forward, knocking against Kai’s and getting him to let out a stuttered, questioning groan.

“Are you?” Cole asked. His voice had reached a level of hunger. The tables had turned. Kai didn’t have to ask to know that he was no longer on the giving end. His pants were unbuttoned and then tugged down before he could object. “That’s a cute idea.”  

Kai whimpered. That’s all he could manage. 

Cole’s mouth went to the side of his neck, pressing sloppy, wet kisses up the length of it. Teeth followed close behind, breaking the blood vessels underneath. The feeling was sharp and addicting. Those same fingers that’d undone his pants were tugging down his boxers, exposing his ass and cock to the somewhat chilly air of the room and the soft of the cotton sheets. It was colder than usual, even for his abnormal body temperature. 

“Did you turn on the air conditioning?” Kai asked. He sounded dizzy and drugged, even to his own ears. 

“When would I have had the opportunity to do that?” Cole asked, smoothing his fingers over Kai’s exposed ass. Kai jumped at the touch. It didn’t deter Cole, who simply slipped his fingers lower. Kai twitched as they smoothed over his entrance, not yet wet with lube. His toes curled and he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, whining. 

The smile that spread across Cole’s face had Kai shuddering. He pulled his fingers back and Cole fished out a slim bottle of lube from one of his pockets. Kai almost wanted to laugh at the convenience of it. The urge left as soon as those fingers were back against his entrance, now wet with lube. The bottle was recapped and put on the bed beside Kai. 

Cole leaned forward, dragging his slick fingers up to caress the underside of Kai’s balls. Kai inhaled sharply as lips pressed against the side of his neck. “I’m going to make you beg,” Cole rumbled out, voice deep and rough in the way that only his voice could manage. 

Now that the tables had turned, Kai felt himself relaxing. He felt a bit more comfortable in himself now that Cole had took control of the situation.

“I dare you to try,” Kai bit out, fueled by his newfound confidence. Cole dug his teeth back into the side of Kai’s neck and he could already tell it’d leave a bruise. He drew in a shaky breath as one of Cole’s fingers pressed forward; it teased him for mere  _ seconds  _ before it was pressing forward. 

“Have you ever done  _ this _ before?” Cole asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Kai kicked a leg against the covers as the finger sank in to the knuckle. Cole’s breath was puffing against his skin at a leisurely, teasing pace. “Something tells me you have.” 

Kai turned his head away, both hiding his embarrassment as well as giving Cole more neck to work with. “I...maybe,” He replied. His cheeks were burning as Cole withdrew his finger and then thrust it back in with a lewd squelch. There was another click and Kai’s legs tensed as cool lube joined the mess already between his legs. 

Cole didn’t show any indication that he’d heard Kai. He was focused on his task, thrusting his finger in and out of Kai and curling it slightly. Every other movement had Kai squirming—that was, until a particularly wicked flex of Cole’s finger nudged his prostate. 

A shuddering, wobbly gasp drew Cole’s attention. It was like flicking a switch; Cole focused all his attention there, whispering something under his breath. It sounded sweet, and Kai wanted to believe it was. Cole was a big teddy bear, even with how incredibly dominant he’d become once they’d entered the bedroom. 

Kai didn’t bother to be quiet; it’s not like the others didn’t know that they’d been fooling around. Making out, mostly, until tonight. Somehow, they’d gotten here. They’d gotten to the point where Cole was roughly fingering him, now shoving two fingers in and out of him and using them to batter his prostate. His cock was fully hard now, leaking a copious amount of pre-cum at the top—but Cole hadn’t made a move to touch it. He’d batted Kai’s hand away when he’d went to do it himself.

“No touching,” Cole rumbled out. “You have to beg first.” 

Lube that’d slipped out of Kai was pooling just beneath his ass. It was uncomfortable, but not getting off provided far more discomfort. He was grabbing at the headboard now. His mouth hung open in an endless pant—the pressure in his gut was building and his body demanded release. But he couldn’t get himself to beg. There was some shred of rebellion still in charge of his vocal cords. 

“I’m not going to,” Kai hissed between moans. Cole cocked an eyebrow at him—it was unfair. He looked unaffected by the situation, even though he had two fingers deep into Kai’s ass battering his prostate and stretching him in twisting, scissoring motions. 

Cole leaned forward, pressing their chests together as best he could. Kai took advantage of the chance for friction against his aching cock, trying to rut against Cole’s stomach. Cole clicked his tongue and used his free hand to pin Kai’s hips down. Kai let out a frustrated whine, trying to wiggle his hips but failing. A single, soft kiss was pressed to the corner of Kai’s mouth. 

“I can wait, you know,” Cole murmured. It was a promise that Kai knew he could deliver on. He kissed up Kai’s cheek and then back down his jaw, each kiss no more than a peck. “Pretty sure that the only one of us that can beat me at being patient is Zane.”

He dug his thumb into Kai's hip with just enough pressure to cause an achingly sweet thread of pain. His whole body felt overwhelmingly sensitive and tense. Kai let out a whimper and rolled his hips again. 

“C'mon, you know what I want to hear,” Cole admonished, mouth so close to his ear that Kai could feel his lips whisper against the shell of it. The fingers inside Kai were ruthless now, but they'd taken to hitting his prostate every once in awhile instead of with every thrust. Just enough to keep him painfully hard without letting him come. 

“ _ Cole _ ,” Kai whined, drawing his name out. He sounded frustrated, and he knew it. 

Cole paused in sprinkling kisses over Kai's should. “I'm listening.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Kai growled weakly. “ _ Something.  _ Please do  _ something.  _ I'm so fucking horny I'm going to explode,  _ please.”  _ The pressure on his hip disappeared and the fingers inside of him slid free with a wet sucking. Kai's eyelids fluttered shut at the familiar but still unusual feeling. 

“Can I fuck you?” Cole asked quietly. 

Kai nodded. “Please,” he croaked again. Cole pressed a final, fleeting kiss to his lips. And then he sat up. Kai sat up, only slightly, watching as Cole shoved his pants down—just enough to let his cock pop free. It was just as hard as Kai's, and was just as messy. 

“Shit.” Kai couldn't find any other word to describe it. It was heavy, curved, and uncut. He flopped back against the bed, stomach burning hotter than before. He didn't think that had been  _ possible. _

Cole pushed Kai's thighs apart and let out a low whistle of appreciation; Kai’s hands darted up to cover his face. He heard Cole click his tongue softly. 

“Nervous?”

“No,” Kai responded. His voice was muffled by his hands. He peeked between his fingers. “Yes.” 

Cole soothed him with a smile, eagerly sliding between Kai's open legs. 

“Are you going to take your pants off?” Kai asked in a gasp; Cole's cock had dragged wetly across his thigh, mixing with bits of slick that had been smudged across them. 

Cole pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah. I'll take them off later.” He ran a hand up Kai's thigh whilst his other hand slid back his foreskin to reveal the full head of his cock. Cole eagerly scooted forward, adjusting himself so he was perfectly lined up with Kai's entrance. 

The noise that came out of Kai’s mouth when Cole slid home was a mix between something inhuman, and something you'd typically hear in a porno. Cole shuddered and let out a moan himself. 

“You're so warm,” He rumbled out. “And tight. I thought I stretched you better.” Kai laughed shakily, legs shaking. Cole fit perfectly inside him, in his opinion. He was considerably cooler, however—he supposed it was hard for  _ anyone  _ to match his body heat. 

Cole's mouth returned, though they were now hot and wet and  _ open.  _ They took command of his mouth,  dominating it and refusing to relinquish control, even for a second. Along with the kisses came a rocking motion—Kai hiccuped with every pseudo-thrust. 

The rocking turned into thrusts. Kai hadn't started to wail yet but the noises he was making were a close dupe. His hands shot up to dig into Cole's shoulder and he hoped that the marks would be prominent days after.  

“Cole, I, ah,” Kai swallowed and blinked sweat out of his eyes. “Ah, fuck, fuck  _ please. _ ” His head smacked against the pillow; he could smell smoke, even as his sweat soaked hair dragged across the pillowcase like tiny, curled fuses. Cole didn’t seem bothered by the smoke; he didn’t seem bothered by the acrid taste of smoke that was slipping into his mouth either. In fact, he was kissing Kai  _ harder. _

“Do you like being fucked by me?” Cole asked. Kai let out an affirming groan, trying to match Cole’s thrusts. “Do you?” 

“I do,” Kai replied. He dug the pads of his feet into the sheets. Cole bit at his neck, finding new places to break skin and leave bruises behind. “I love it,  _ fuck. _ ” He felt fingers dig back into hips. He could feel each individual nail pressing into his skin. They all felt sharper than they’d ever had. 

Kai wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but he swore the bed was shaking with how hard Cole was fucking him. Talk about making the bed  _ rock.  _ He snorted at his own pun before his mouth was once again covered by Cole’s. Cole was cutting off any air that Kai could manage to get, leaving him eternally breathless as he was fucked. 

Neither of them lasted long—Kai, because he’d been teased. Cole—Cole, Kai hoped it was because he was a good fuck. But he couldn’t be sure. What he  _ could  _ be sure about what the feeling of Cole’s hand on his cock, jerking him to completion. The feeling of his coming inside him—it was almost cool in comparison to him, but it snapped him out of his post-coital daze.

He’d ask about condoms later.

“You good?” Kai slurred. Cole had collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the side of Kai’s neck. Cole grunted and nuzzled the bruised skin. “Words?”

“Yeah,” he murmured in response. “Okay. Better than okay. Sorry about the mess.” He didn’t pull out, but Kai knew his sheets were ruined. “Sorry.” He kissed at Kai’s neck. “I’ll help you clean up, ‘kay?” 

Kai nodded. “Kay,” He replied, easing himself off of Cole’s cock. He listened to him hiss and then rolled out from under him. “Fuck. Ow.” 

“You good?” Cole asked. He rolled over onto his back, ignoring the mess. “You look good. Look hot. Oh, uh, actually. You might’ve set something on fire. But I didn’t want to bother you with it.” 

“I did what?” Kai asked, shooting up and looking around the bed. He spotted the burned bit of sheet immediately. His mouth opened in horror. “I...that’s never happened before.” He turned away from Cole, covering his face with his hands. 

Cole chuckled. “You’ve never lit the sheets on fire before?” He teased. “It’s not a big deal. Was easy enough to put out.” He rolled over to join Kai, wrapping him in a hug. “You can try to top next time, if you want.” 

Kai pursed his lips. “Nah, I think I’m good with this arrangement,” He replied as he closed his eyes. “It’s easier when someone else does all the work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, welcome to the end of this fic! It's nice to see you!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
